


moss's happy place

by rory_kent



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Relationship, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_kent/pseuds/rory_kent
Summary: What exactly did happen the "last time" Moss left the saughtering iron on?
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Kudos: 28





	moss's happy place

"Moss!" Roy cried as he came in through the door to the basement, dropping his bag and rushing to the fire, which roared in the corner of the room, incredulously taking in the sight of a very undisturbed, curly-haired coworker. "Moss what happened?"

"Oh, hi Roy, how was lunch?" His seemingly undisturbed workmate answered cheerfully, typing away at his keyboard. 

"MOSS bloody hell you caught my desk on fire!" 

"I did?" Moss knit his eyebrows together before moving his chin with a sharp turn, his lovely nest of curls bobbing on his head. "Wow a fire,"

"wow? WOW? You've got to be fucking-" Roy grumbled as he found the fire extinguisher on the other side of the basement office, reading the instructions and finally pointing the nozzle to the base of the fire, "CALL 999 Moss,"

"Right! Do you think they'd mind me phoning them? I could always send an email," Moss pecked at the phone before Roy slammed his hand on the younger man's desk.

"For Jesus' sake, Moss, the fire's out now," Roy dropped the fire extinguisher and growled at his newly singed, blackened and melted PC before turning his sharp glare to his colleague. 

"You look angry," Moss said quickly, hands folded in his lap, adjusting his tie and looking up through his glasses with wide brown puppy-dog eyes. 

"You're damn right I'm angry," Roy grumbled, his voice low and sharp, sending shivers down Moss' spine, and he sniffed at the air. Roy had sweat through his thin layer of deodorant (main ingredient Aluminum Phosphate, he should tell him to change it, it was known to cause ovarian cancers)

"Are you listening to me, Moss?!"

"What?"

"You could've _died_ Moss," Roy growled, standing to the side of Moss's desk and leaning forward, arms braced on either sides of his swivel chair, leaning in and whispering in a deep dark voice, "Get over the desk, _now,"_ Moss's breath caught, his eyes glowing with fear. 

"Wh-what?" 

"You heard me, over the desk, pants down,"

"But- Roy I-" The Irishman snarled, grasping him by his tie and flipping him over his desk, in one swift moment his trousers and pants were around his ankles, his long legs exposed, his arse a pale shade of brown, and Roy growled, placing a possessive hand just at the top of it, thumb brushing across the cleft of it, his eyes dark and glowing. 

"You act like a child, I'll treat you like a child," Moss shivered, gooseflesh rising on his exposed buttocks as his glasses were smoshed into the desk.

"But- Roy!" He cried helplessly, a dark blush rising on his cheeks.

"No Moss. You've earned this,"

Roy smirked as he unlooped his belt, the buckle clattering as he pulled it into a loop. 

"Count and say thank you, Maurice,"

"Yes, sir," Moss whimpered, pulling himself up onto his elbows, wriggling on his toes and shifting from side to side, bound by his pants around his ankles, sock braces on full display as he squirmed.

"Settle, Moss," The scruffy man gave a warning smack with the palm of his hand and Moss tucked his head between his shoulders, his dark curls brushing against the table top, his cheeks flushed. Roy had spanked him before, but never with the belt! Wouldn't it hurt? He didn't have much time to think before-

SLAP!

The IT proffesional reeled forward, gasping at the sharp sting that radiated on his bum in a thick pink stripe across the pale cinnamon skin as it jiggled from the impact. 

" _Moss_ ," Roy pinched his afflicted skin in a twist, sending tears blurring into his eyes, his glasses fogging before they clattered to the floor.

"One! Thank you, sir!" 

"Good boy," Roy rubbed a small circle across his right cheek, thumb barely touching the burning skin before standing and pulling his arm back again. 

"Ah! Ow! Two! Thank you, sir," 

He squirmed and his eyes grew blurry as the number grew, his arse now decorated with some nasty welts, and Roy's callused palms gave each a delicate rub, and Moss felt hot tears on his cheeks, his curls bobbing with each smack.

"Nine! Nine, sir, thank you!" He cried, his voice thick and mottled with tears as his feet tried to fight, his legs fidgeting and his arse burning with heat. Roy rolled his shoulder and pulled back one punishing blow and Moss sobbed, "T-ten! Roy, thank you, sir," his cheeks now soaked with salty liquid. Moss was quiet, his breathing ragged and his hands grasping tight to the lip of the desk, his keyboard shoved to the side, his eyes clenched shut in anticipation of the next blow. 

"Shh, come here, darling," Roy sat in his swivel chair and pat his knee, tugging a weeping Moss into his lap, minding his sore bum and wrapping his arm around his hip, a sweet little nose tucked into his neck, his soft textured hair resting on his shoulder and Roy smiled to himself, rubbing a soothing circle on his back. "You did so good for me, such a good boy," Moss sniffled and cuddled closer, hands grasping to his t-shirt, tear tracks drying, and he rubbed his itchy cheeks on the lapels of Roy's jacket.

"Now, what did you do to earn all that?" Roy pulled his shoudlers back and looked him at seriously, trying not to coo at his weepy brown puppy eyes.

"I- I left my saughtering iron on and that's _bad_ ,"

"Yes, Moss, good, that's very bad and are you going to do it again?" 

"I'm bad." Moss whispered, his eyes fixed on the ground and his nose twitching with silent sniffles. Roy tutted and grasped his chin, bringing their faces closer, his eyes glowing with a dark seriousness that sent an involuntary shiver through Moss. 

"You, Maurice, are _not_ bad. You just can't do that again, love, you could've gotten hurt," The doleful man nodded and tucked his nose back into Roy's shoulder. 

"I love you, Roy," 

"I know, Moss. I love you too."

"Are we homosexuals, Roy?" His sweet peppy voice had returned and Roy laughed, patting his back, his warm bum resting on his knee. 

"I don't think there's a word for what we are," Roy ran his palm across Moss's hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"I'm sorry I started the fire, Roy,"

"You're forgiven Moss, now take some deep breaths, that's it, good boy," Moss sucked in a wobbly breath and smiled slightly, feeling bashful, loved and a bit sore.

"Can I have some milk now?"

Roy chuckled and nodded and Moss whispered a quiet, tiny "yay!"


End file.
